He's Crying?
by Lonely Little Theurgist
Summary: After Francis's parents die in a car accident he and his adoptive brother Matthew move in with Arthur and his family. But one day when Arthur decides to walk into Francis's room to yell at him ... he discovers something a bit more. FRUK. ONE SHOT!


_In case of robbery:_

_1) Get Alfred and Matthew into the bathroom and tell them to hide. Do this to Alfred before he has a chance to fully wake up or he will try to take his Xbox with him._

_2) Get Francis into the bathroom with them. Remember. He's under your bed. Even if you tell him a million times not to be under there while you're sleeping he's going to do it anyways. Even if you are tempted to leave him under there and hope that armed robbers find him ... it's just not worth it. __**You wouldn't want me to get shot Arthur.**_

_3) Call 911. Hope you still have access to a phone._

* * *

_In case of fire:_

_1) Get Alfred and Matthew out of their rooms. Alfred may be harder to get up because he is a lazy wanker. Get them both out of the house._

_2) Get Francis out from under your bed. Even if you tell him not to a million times he's still going to be under this just like the creepy pervert he is. Just get him out. No matter how tempted you are to leave him there. Having him burn to death is more trouble than it's worth. __**You would be very sad if I burned to death, non?**_

_3) Get yourself out of the house and call 911. Do this quickly._

* * *

_In case of France attacks:_

_1) Aim for the groin. That is a weak point. __**Well now I'm prepared for the attack :)**_

_2) Call the police. __**You wouldn't want the police arresting me for sexual assault now would you?**_

_3) Kick him out of the house. __**Though we all know you're not going to do that Arthur.**_

* * *

Arthur Kirkland was proud at how prepared he was for every event that could possibly transpire in his house. Those were only 3 of the notes he had written. But, much to his annoyance, that stupid pervert Francis had found his notebook and written in it. And all he had written in it was absolutely silly. Francis was just a stupid wanker and couldn't keep his hands on his own stuff. Arthur wouldn't even have the idiot anywhere near him if his parents hadn't insisted.

"Oh Arthur" they had said "Wouldn't it be so nice to have some quality time with the people who adopted Matthew. Alfred should get to know his twin better anyways. Isn't this whole situation so wonderful?"

"It's horrid!" Arthur had replied "I know that boy Francis from school he is absolutely terrible!"

Arthur's parents had just laughed it off as teenage drama and ran off with Francis's parents to dinner. Only one set of parents ever came back. On the way home from dinner they had gotten into a car accident and Francis's parents had been killed. Arthur's parents had been all too happy to take Matthew and Francis in. They had no other family that wanted them and Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland had been so distraught about the entire situation…

Arthur just sighed. Matthew was still beyond upset. 2 sets of parents he had lost. Francis however seemed perfectly fine. His absolutely perverted self. He had a strange habit of sneaking under Arthur's bed before Arthur himself went to sleep. That led to Arthur locking his doors and windows at night. That absolute perv… The stupid frog had barely shed a tear for his parents as far as Arthur had seen. He'd just looked down the entire funeral, hadn't even cried when he found out the news. He just looked accepting of the entire situation. Arthur had sat there holding Alfred's hand promising his adoptive little brother everything would be alright then turning to his twin and saying the same thing. When his parents had been in that emergency room…  
Arthur was so happy they had come out.

Arthur slammed his planning notebook down on the desk and was preparing to run off and scream at Francis. How _dare_ that stupid frog even _think _about touching Arthur's things!?

The British teen stomped across the hall to the guest room Francis now occupied and he heard something … strange …

The sound wasn't exactly the sound of someone crying. It was more like a low whimper but Arthur could tell the difference. The noise was the sound of someone crying and trying to hold it back. Arthur himself made that noise sometimes, he was bullied often at school…His hand immediately went to the door and his notebook fell to the ground.

"F-Francis…?" he walked in glad the door was unlocked though now that he saw the room not really. Blankets and pillows were in complete disarray on the bed hiding snack wrappers and crumpled up tissues. The floor was littered with clothes and books that had obviously been dropped but never picked up. France's bags lay partly unpacked in the corner which Arthur found surprising considering the boy had been here for over 2 months now.

The heap of blankets on the floor that was Francis barely responded. A fluffy red blanket quickly covered blonde hair. Arthur felt a small pang of sympathy and rushed over putting his hand on Francis's back hoping the distraught teen got some sort of comfort out of it.

"It's alright Francis…" Arthur said hoping Francis would stop crying so he didn't feel so bad about his original purpose in coming into the room.

Francis twitched slightly and looked up his eyes were full of tears spilling rapidly down his face "_Non _it's not ok…not ok in the least bit…"

"J-Just tell me what's wrong" Arthur muttered trying not to stammer or sound _too _worried. The frog might get something out of it and that was the last thing Arthur needed to happen.

"Go away eyebrows" Francis muttered

Arthur wanted to scream at the other for that small "eyebrows" remark but it would be a little insensitive considering the situation.

"Then explain why you're crying" Arthur muttered

Francis was completely silent until … finally … he began to speak "My parents are dead Arthur. Matthew has lost two sets of parents in his life and we're all alone. Your parents only took us in because they felt guilty for the loss of our parents. They don't care about us at all. Matthew is beginning to get depressed and he thinks everyone around him will die. He's my little brother and we've hardly had any time together at all before this complete tragedy…"

Arthur blinked he hadn't expected the frog to have such an honest answer to anything. That was a perfectly good explanation on why he would be crying and to be completely honest the Brit was beginning to feel bad for the Frenchman.

"Hey it's alright" Arthur said, hopefully he was doing this comforting thing correctly. He had always been the one being comforted growing up and it would be no lie if he said that he himself was not the best at it.

"Oui…Oui…People always have to say that even if it's truly not" mumbled the Frenchman "I'm never going to be able to move past this…my parents were the only things…" Francis whimpered unable to finish his sentence

"The only things what?" Arthur questioned

"The only things that gave me hope that one day the person I love will love me back" Francis muttered looking up at Arthur with hollow eyes "Without them around I might as well give up…I have no hope…none at all…it's very painful"

"The person you love…?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow "Francis…You do realize that literally everybody in school is practically begging you to sleep with them! I'm sure whoever you love would literally throw you onto the bed"

Francis sighed and shook his head "No…You wouldn't understand Arthur. Leave me alone… _s'il vous plait_…"

Arthur clenched his fists. He just wanted to help but Francis was making it so difficult! And all this blabbering about the person he loved was annoying Arthur quite a bit. Basically everyone wanted Francis as their own. Arthur would never understand why, Francis was aggravating and was a terrible flirt. Arthur doubted he'd ever be faithful to anybody.

"Whatever bye Francis" sighed Arthur as he began to walk away

"Wait…Arthur…" Francis's voice was wavering slightly as he spoke "I can … I can still feel my parents here. Now that we're finally talking without you yelling at me … I have something to say …"

"What?" Arthur asked, this conversation was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable.

"J'taime" Francis said in a soft voice

Arthur tensed "What was that?"

"J'taime" Francis said much louder

Arthur had only had 2 years of French in Middle School as he had quit it as soon as he got to High School but he could still remember that phrase. In English it would be "I love you".

Arthur remembered a time when hearing that from Francis Bonnefoy would have made him extremely happy. When he first realized his … sexual orientation … he had found Francis extremely attractive. But as he began to know the other teen he found his personality extremely off putting. He hated the way the other flirted with anything that moved. He felt if they ever began dating Francis wouldn't be faithful. But now … knowing that Francis loved him … it was strange it was as if something had been turned back on inside him. Maybe it was the way Francis had gone around saying it. Maybe it was something else. But Arthur wanted to say "I love you" right back.

"Oh." was all Arthur managed to choke out.

"Oh…" Francis slumped a bit and lowered his head back away from Arthur

"I…love you too" Arthur managed to whisper

Francis looked up his eyes widening "You…"

"Yes" Arthur replied leaning down and hugging Francis tightly "You'll get by this…"

"O-Okay…" whispered Francis whispered "Thanks Angleterre"

"Shut up Frog" Arthur whispered back

* * *

**My friend Ashlynn wanted a FrUk fic for her birthday…SO I DELIVER THE FRUK NOW! I was listening to the song My Immortal by Evanescence the entire time I wrote this so you might find little references to the song here and there if you squint. This is my first time writing FrUk stuff because usually I like USUK better XD (though I ship both x3) so I hope it was okay! Thanks for reading and remember to review!**


End file.
